Don't Let Go
by Coconut1214
Summary: Juliet and Sawyer’s final thoughts during "The Incident"


Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Summary: Juliet and Sawyer's final thoughts as the world comes crashing down

**Don't Let Go**

* * *

She felt herself hit the ground first and saw the chains start to wrap around her abdomen, she felt the skin tear off her hands as she tried to use them to stop herself from falling into the shaft. She screamed as she flew straight into it and saw Kate grab the chains to try and hold her up. She grabbed onto the metal beams but her hands were slippery from the blood. She couldn't hold on, her fingers slipped from the beam then she felt his hand grab onto hers, she knew it was his before she looked into his eyes _James. _She brought her other hand to hold his wrist.

He heard her scream first but was still dazed by almost getting impaled by a metal rod. He heard his name being screamed again and then he saw her, Juliet. She was being dragged down the hole. He ran to her _no, no, no _he reached in grabbed her hand as she had just let go. "Where do you think you're going blondie" he said trying to use sarcasm when all he felt was fear.

She screamed in pain as the chains were tightening around her and pulling her down. James started crying when he saw she was in pain. "Get those chains off of her" he told Kate. He just kept holding on to her looking at the woman he loved with all his heart. "Hold on, hold on" he said crying he had never been this scared in his life he couldn't lose her, not now not ever.

"I can't, I can't" She sobbed as the rest of the pieces started to be pulled down from the force of the electromagnet. The pain was increasing cutting off her circulation, the chains were being pulled down and she knew Kate couldn't reach her. She saw him flinch every time they moved but he never let go, he wouldn't let go.

"You hold on" he yelled at her with tears running down his cheeks. The pain was becoming unbearable. "Please I got you" he told her staring right at her.

She looked up and saw a big beam above James' head, she wouldn't let it hit him. She heard Kate's voice in the background but it sounded so far away. She looked back into James' eyes and saw the feeling in them and for the first time she found the answer she had been searching for probably since they first got together. He loved her; it wasn't for the con or as a friend that kept him company. He truly loved her as much as she loved him. She looked up at the beam again, then back at him she let her hand start to slip.

"Don't you leave me" He says to her with fear in his eyes. Nothing else was going on his mind, his only thought was to hold on to her, to hold to the woman that made him happier than he's ever been, the woman that he loved, the woman that became his family and he wasn't about to lose that, not again. When her hand slipped he looked her right in the eyes he knew she had doubts about them from the moment they first kissed. He hated himself for not paying more attention to them when Kate came back. He did only see her and what he told Horace the night Ethan was born was true, he had forgotten what Kate looked like and the only face he saw was hers. He hated himself for not doing more to prove that he loved her. Her hand slipped again and he knew she was letting go.

The chains were now cutting into her stomach, they would rip her in half if she held on much longer. She looks up at him with love in her eyes and loved seeing the love in his. "It's ok" She tells him.

"Don't you leave me" he says again, pleading with his eyes to make her stay. When he asked her three years ago he meant it but now he's never wanted anything more in his life then to hold her in arms again, wake up with her cuddled next to him, to smell her hair and kiss her. He wanted to hear her tell him to stop being a baby and that everything was going to be alright, but he knew, he knew that he wouldn't.

She takes one last look at the beam above him, she's calm now. "I love you"

"No, you don't let go" he yells the tears filling his throat, still holding on to her. Refusing to let her go.

I love you, James. I love you so much" she sobs thinking back to the day on the docks three years ago when he basically asked her the same thing. It was in a more sarcastic way but his eyes were saying "_Don't leave me here, alone" _She knew that he would never let go, he would stay there forever holding on to her hand until they both died and she loved him more in that moment then she ever loved anyone. But she couldn't let him hold onto her any longer.

"NO, NO, NO!" he screams trying to tighten his grip as her hand slips from his. "JULIET!, NOOO!" he's still screaming as she falls down the shaft. He watches her until he can't see her anymore. Then he breaks down and feels everything, the pain, the guilt, the sorrow it comes from deep inside him erupting like nothing he has ever felt before.

His face disappears quickly from her sight as she falls; she lets her body relax and waits for it to end.

He sees nothing but empty darkness even as her screams become silent. He's been punched shot, stabbed and tortured but he's never felt pain like this before. He started to climb in the shaft to go to her; he would rather die with her then live without her. He felt someone holding him back, "No" he sobs at as he keeps climbing. There's no sound only the dark hole in front of him. Someone stronger pulls him back and he watches the hole get further and further away from him. He has nothing left in him as he's being dragged away from her.

She wakes up to a loud sound, she shouldn't be hearing sounds. James she thinks as she looks up and sees all the metal objects on top of her. She couldn't feel her legs; she didn't even think they were attached to her anymore. She knows she's badly injured she wasn't even sure how she survived being pulled down a eighty foot shaft. Even if she survived the initial impact the metal objects impaling her should've killed her, she shouldn't be alive. She was dying and she was still playing Doctor she starts to cry. She turned her head slightly and saw it. She closed her eyes and realized that's why she was still alive; she had one more job to do. The word destiny was thrown around all the time on this island and this was hers. She sees a rock lying next to her and she uses the little strength she gained from figuring out why she could never leave the island, she wasn't supposed too, she was supposed to save them all. She turned herself over and felt nothing but pain, but that kept her alert as she grabbed the rock and hit the bomb with it, again and again. Nothing was happening. "Come on, come on" she screamed at it sobbing. She was thinking of him, she had to save him if he never meets her then he will never feel the pain of losing of her. "Come on, you son of a bitch"


End file.
